


Rattling China

by zhgyin (feihart)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ;HELP I WANT TO WRITE CRACK TOO, ;my first fic of 2015, ;now all i write is angst :(, ;this is one of the favourite things i've written, ;this is smut though my first real crack at it lmao, ;wrote it in 3hrs instead of doing my math homework I REMEMBER THIS EVENT, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feihart/pseuds/zhgyin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Baekhyun hated being Chanyeol’s go-to person for all his stupid ideas and expeditions. Sometimes, he didn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rattling China

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/887849/1/rattling-china-drabble-exo-baekhyun-chanyeol-baekyeol-chanbaek)
> 
> I said things I probably should have written here in the tags LOL  
> I didn't check this again before posting. I am bad.

Chanyeol had always been too curious. Too curious with his hands, characterized by an ever active restlessness; too curious with his mouth, punctuated by the careless words that often slipped between his lips and past people's best defenses; too curious with his thoughts, when he'd let them carry him towards the completion of an idea that seized him, usually something dangerous and achievable only in very complex steps. His curiosity led to a bluntness of character that no one really expected―what with his usual happy-go-lucky countenance―and struggled to accept. That was maybe what Baekhyun liked best about his closest friend, being one to live straightforwardly himself: he was careless but honest, and still a decent guy to be around when he wasn't pissing Baekhyun off by just  _being_.  

If he were honest, he would say that they weren't all that different (though he was ready to argue this vehemently), that their dissimilarities lied in the way they expressed themselves and were even evident in the way they held themselves, which made for quite entertaining banter. 

But sometimes, even for him, even in the smallest way, Chanyeol was just  _too much_. 

"I think we should do it." 

Luckily for Baekhyun, he'd been raised with a visceral tongue, speaking his thoughts rather rudely and unfiltered when he didn't catch himself. 

"Are you fucking stupid?" 

Chanyeol didn't waver. "But think about all the great things your body could go through." 

"Think about all the danger and bruises that would ensue." 

"Think about the mind-blowing awesomeness. The bragging rights," ―Baekhyun shot him a look that he ignored― "The completion, Baekhyun. Buddha wants this." 

"Buddha or your bud _dy_?" 

He grinned. "Both." 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes, but he was now actually considering it, which made Chanyeol beam. When they stood, Baekhyun looked up at him, and kept looking up because  _fuck_  he was tall. He visibly paled. 

"No." 

"Aw, c'mon. Baek," Chanyeol whined as he followed his heavy footsteps to the kitchen, empty bowl of chips in hand. There was something especially teasing in the lilt of his voice. Another problem with Chanyeol, Baekhyun thought, was that once he set his mind to something, he never gave up. "Have you never imagined what it's like having sex up against the wall?" 

He'd been trying for an hour now to get him to agree. Baekhyun complained about Chanyeol's stupid ideas, but also the height difference and how scary it would be to be fucked that high off the ground. He'd bring this up to him again but he'd still find a way to rope him into it. 

" _No_." 

"Well, I have." Chanyeol was leaned on the counter, legs spread wide so his elbows could meet its surface, fiddling with the wrapper of a condom like he knew Baekhyun would give in and that absolutely irritated him. Chanyeol grinned as if in response to his thoughts and approached him. "And you loved it every time." 

Baekhyun responded with a hard slap to his shoulder. He didn't flinch on contact, neither did his grin falter, lanky body turned strong-boned like puberty had been good to him. Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun's hand where he'd hit him before he could pull away and held it fast. 

"Please," he said, defeated expression on Baekhyun's face. "Pretty please." Chanyeol was leaning his forehead against Baekhyun's, fingers sliding past his ear to caress the side of his face as he erred away from the counter. He was glad when the short man leaned into the touch without putting up a lot of protest, but could tell he was not yet convinced. The next  _please_  Chanyeol uttered was coupled with a soft peck, and then another, taking precarious steps back until Baekhyun's back met the kitchen wall, right next to his mother's expensive China cabinet. 

If there was anything these two were good at, it was ignoring the chemistry between them in favour of lazy hand jobs, sloppy kisses, and now apparently casual sex whenever it pleased Chanyeol and his stupid ideas. It was easier for them to remain as friends who occasionally but purposefully turned each other on without the constraints of a relationship. Everyone could tell, though, that there was an invisible agreement between them that almost felt like commitment and faithfulness. People didn't get it, so people stopped asking. 

Baekhyun honestly thought it was too much trouble to think about, not when he couldn't define what was between them himself, and then thought he didn't think about it much when Chanyeol parted his lips with just a flick of his tongue, and slipped said tongue in his mouth to lick at every corner of it. 

He made a satisfied noise in his throat as he engaged, tongue pushing against Chanyeol's for wet, sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. These were the ones they enjoyed the most. 

Chanyeol slipped his hand past the hem of his pants and started massaging through the fabric of his boxers. Baekhyun reacted violently when his hand had made it inside his boxers and wrapped around his growing erection, thumb digging into his slit. He tried going for support as his knees weakened under him, but met air on one side and the side of the China cabinet on the other. There was only so much he could do when Chanyeol's lips were hot on his. Baekhyun moaned, and Chanyeol grinned into the kiss.  

"I'm going to fuck you so good," he breathed airily into his ear, and Baekhyun laughed, rolling his hips into his hand as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck to bring him closer. 

"You better." 

Chanyeol's mirth only seemed to grow in the face of the challenge. Their lips met again and he quickly pushed down his bottoms. Baekhyun stepped out of them, kicking them a little ways away from their feet. He unbuckled the man's jeans and pulled out his hardened cock. He stroked it for effect and Chanyeol shivered, parting from his lips to trail kisses along his jaw down to the skin of his neck. 

"How do you intend on getting your penis inside my asshole, asshole?" Baekhyun inquired curiously, stroking at an augmented pace. 

"Don't worry 'bout it." Chanyeol flashed a grin before he got rid of his pants, which only worried Baekhyun, naturally. He easily slipped on the condom despite his frantic hands, and Baekhyun thought he really was too excited for this. He slicked up his member with the mini bottle of lube he'd pocketed and then abandoned it somewhere to his left. He lifted Baekhyun's leg so he was half-straddling him, cock twitching between his thighs. "Ready?" he asked, his eyes gleaming dangerously. 

"No." 

Chanyeol grinned and kept grinning as he lowered himself, bending his knees, then pushed into him from his crouch. 

"Yes, baby!" he drawled loudly, while Baekhyun chose to simultaneously exclaim, " _Fuck!_ " 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the ass and hoisted him up, pressing his weight into the wall, prompting him to wrap his legs tightly around his waist. He laughed. "How do you like the height?" 

"Don't you fucking drop me." 

Chanyeol laughed loudly, head thrown back, before he started moving up and down, working a rhythm to start thrusting into him, the China set rattling next to them as he hit the wall. 

Baekhyun didn't like to admit that some of Chanyeol's ideas were decent, or worse, that he actually  _liked_  any of them - this one included. He was initially scared out of his wits because he wasn't posed on anything secure, but the pleasure brought on by the position trumped the initial pain and uncertainty of it all. Chanyeol pounded into him with a fervency he'd never presented before, moaning and groaning in his arousal. "Chan― _yeol_." 

"You're so hot like this," Chanyeol panted through his teeth, putting his hand to Baekhyun's curved cock, soliciting a groan from the man as his fingers travelled down the shaft. "So fucking hot." 

"I'm going―to cum―in your face," he manages haltingly, arching his back against the wall, a wave of arousal concentrating inside him. Chanyeol kept hitting the same spot, his hand doing naughty things to his penis and  _he was so goddamn close_ ―

His orgasm rolled over him slowly at first, like stepping out in the sun and walking a way's way, skin burning, before being under shade again. He came inelegantly, in small, loaded squirts. Chanyeol shuddered violently before he burst inside him soon after, his arms and knees giving way. They slumped to the floor together in a tangle of limbs, Chanyeol chuckling, his expression tired, as his hands travelled under Baekhyun's shirt over his smooth chest and back and thighs, his lips roaming the skin of his collarbones wondering where to bruise next. Baekhyun didn't stop him because a) his dick was still inside him, and b) he was really too spent to protest. 

Chanyeol was somehow always touchy  _after_  sex. He'd told Baekhyun it was because there was always a new part of him to discover. Really, he just thought he was too curious. Too curious with his hands, eager to touch skin left untouched. 

"Have you ever thought of a relationship?" 

Too curious with his mouth, marking where he could when he wasn't too busy kissing him senseless, and then retracing his steps to mark him again as if his skin could imbibe his kisses. 

Baekhyun sighed and thought of answering vaguely, but decided he'd just be honest. "Yes." 

There's a beat of silence before Chanyeol raised his head, kissing the corner of his mouth. "Me too," he said softly, so unlike Chanyeol to be gentle. "I don't think it suits us." 

Baekhyun agreed. This intimacy suited them just fine. It made Baekhyun forgive Chanyeol in advance for his annoying behaviour later to come when he wasn't drunk on sex. Chanyeol tended to say a lot of crazy things whether he was dazed or not, but he hadn't expected to hear the next words: "I want one, though." 

"What?" 

"I really like you, Baekhyun," he confessed. Chanyeol moved shallowly inside Baekhyun, who hissed regardless; he could tell he was considering going for another round on their spot on the floor. He chuckled as he added, "You're the only one who can put up with me." He pushed in, and Baekhyun took a deep breath. "I kinda want you all to myself." There was a lilt in his voice, like Chanyeol was really just asking his opinion out of courtesy and planned to tell everybody they were an item anyways. 

Baekhyun thought Chanyeol was too curious in his mind, stupid thoughts of exclusivity, and Baekhyun was actually kind of stupidly flattered. There were parts of Chanyeol he liked more than others, and he was sure it was reciprocated in a way. Despite their sometimes clashing personalities, they worked well together. Buddha only knows how the hell they do. 

And maybe it was the great sex talking but he found himself saying "Fine, I guess it could work," and the beam directed at him that followed was blinding, balanced by the excited fanning of his giant ears. But then he had to ruin it. 

"Have you ever wondered what it was like doing it in the pool?"

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you thought in the comments! :D


End file.
